Under Lock & Key
by toucheblye
Summary: To her, the world was just black. She tries to squirm her hands but is stopped by the feeling of coarse rope against her skin. She's bound and blindfolded, and by the little information she can gather she's being held in a dark room.
1. Black

_So don't hate me for this, okay? I've had it floating in my head for a while and with some encouragement from friends I have decided to post it. Thanks to Nicole & Kelly for helping me name this thing and looking it over! Going to be a multi-chapter fic, most likely around 4-5 chapters depending on how I choose t end it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!_

_Xo_  
_-Toucheblye_

* * *

To her, the world was just black. She tries to squirm her hands but is stopped by the feeling of coarse rope against her skin. She tries to move her feet, and she feels the dirt beneath her boots, she then realizes her feet are bound. Her head is pounding; there is a dull ache residing in the back of her head. As her eyes start to regather focus she soon realizes there is a thin fabric covering her eyes, she won't be able to see anything no matter how hard she tries. As she regains control of her senses, she feels the cold Afghanistan air that sends chills down her body. She's bound and blindfolded, and by the little information she can gather she's being held in a dark room.

She hears voices in the distance and she knows that somewhere along the line her mission went horribly wrong. The status of Granger and Sabatino are unknown, the last thing she remembers was being up on that hill, the rifle loaded, the supposed target marked in the peep hole, and her finger wrapped around the trigger waiting for the "go" from Granger to take the shot. She recalls the sound of footsteps slowly behind her as she spoke to who she thought was Sabatino.

_"Sabatino, we are clear. Waiting for grangers go ahead."_

She spoke, but never received an answer. The rest is all a blur- she remembers a blow to the back of her head and waking up where she resides now.

She wiggles in the chair and notices she has been emptied of all her weapons, but that was bound to happen. She feels her head throbbing, some soreness in her ribs, her right thigh feeling like it's been set on fire. He obviously roughed her up, searching for some kind of answers. She's not sure of how long she has been here: it could be minutes, hours, or even days. As she takes mental note of the pain throughout her body she can assume it's been more than twelve hours. As she wriggles around in the chair she can feel the bruises on her hips and thighs, possibly some bruises on her lower back. She tries to note her injuries, but she's so dazed still it's hard to register everything. Her stomach grumbles and her throat is dry, she's unsure how long it has been since she has consumed food or had something to drink. The burn in her throat is strong, she aches for water. Dehydration is going to start to over come her shortly.

The footsteps and voices that were once distant become louder and more clear, the sound of a metal door being swung open and footsteps approaching her.

"She's awake." A husky voice says, he smells of alcohol.

"Ah agent Blye, nice of you to join us." A second voice says as he follows the first man. She does not quite recognize the first voice, but the second voice has a husky tone to it, something that is somewhat familiar. She can't quite place the sound of his voice though.

It takes everything in her to mutter a response. "Don't hurt him." Her defense mechanism is to protect him, even when he is thousands of miles away. He is her partner, no matter where she may be.

The husky male voice responds: "Don't hurt who?"

She doesn't respond. She knows he isn't here but it is her natural reaction to protect him. He is her _partner _no matter how far apart they may be.

"Ahhhh you think your beloved one is here. Assuming he will rescue you I see." The second male voice says as he laughs in amusement.

Again she doesn't respond, she doesn't know what they want, but stays static in her chair. Her gut tells her they want information, and they will use any means to get it- even if it means beating her.

"Tell me what you know about NCIS. " The husky voice says, and she hears the lighting of a flame. She cannot find the strength to dignify a response to him.

"AHHH… You are still not going to answer my questions. Two can play this game." The husky sounding voice says. He bends down close to her and her senses are full of smoke and alcohol.

The flame hits her skin and burns against her bare shoulder. She gasps as she registers what he is doing to her, yet she remains as stoic as can be. She doesn't know what he wants to know, who he is, or how he knows her identity, but she does know one thing: Her mind is thousands of miles away on a beach watching her partner surf his favorite waves.

She pictures him shaking that shaggy blonde hair right after he comes in from the water, how he runs his hands through it when he is frustrated. She pictures his huge grin when they talk food, or his smile when he sees Monty after a long day. She pictures his ocean blue eyes that always give her a sense of reassurance when she questions the world. She pictures his smile he gives her when she shows up at his doorstep, and she hears the sound of his laugh when he laughs at one of her bad jokes.

_"Your smile, your laugh, everything. It's the only thing that got me through." All those months ago the roles were reversed. He was protecting her, protecting the team. He confessed she was the only reason he was able to sustain the torture-the only thing keeping him moving forward. She had been flabbergasted by the admission, the partners each carrying heavy burdens of the past and ultimately she felt undeserving of him, undeserving of the way he cared for her. But now she was in the same spot he once was. It all was becoming clear._

She sits blindfolded and bound in the chair recalling his confession. At the time she didn't know how she was enough to get him through… But now, she fully comprehends. The man asks another question and she just remains as she has been, stoic and not responding.

She waits as he places another burn to her arm, and thinks of the first morning it felt like to wake up in his arms. The shaggy blonde hair that she loved to tousle while he slept, and the tiny smirk he had on his face that morning are the only relief she can fathom.

And she waits as he moves to down her arm: Her thoughts remain on him, the one source of good, and she has hopes that he will be coming to her rescue

* * *

_Feel free to leave a review on your way out :)_


	2. Horizons

aaannd here is the second installment. This was a little bit longer than I thought it was going to be, but I am pretty happy with how it came out. The first chapter was Kensi's point of view, and this one is more Deek's point of view. The rest of the story for a while is going to be Deek's, when I go back to Kensi I will let you know. I hope you enjoy this... I am probably going to make this a five chapter story. Hopefully the muse in me can last that long! Feel free to leave a review!

XO

-Toucheblye

* * *

_"You doing over okay over there in the desert?" He asked with a smile on his face._

_"As good as can be expected. It's freezing here. I needed to hear your voice before I head out for a couple days. " She said, he could hear the nervousness in her voice._

_ "As long as they have your six out there." Deeks replied._

_"Yeah, they are trying to have my six. But they aren't you." She said._

_"Kens, you okay? Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked , the worry becoming evident in his tone._

_"Deeks, I have to go. But if I ever call you and say "How's this for communication?" It's the same thing as an agent in distress signal? Just… you're my lifeline." She said._

_"I've always got your six, partner." Was all he could mutter._

_"Thanks, Max. Fern's got to go, I'll be seeing you." And the line went dead._

He zipped up his wet suit and grabbed his board. He walked down to the shoreline, stepping his feet where the waves first hit the sand. The water was cooler than he ever remembered for a February, but he looked out and saw the sun about to rise in the view in front of him. This was his favorite thing to do: an early morning surf, the water being calm and serene, he became one with the waves, and everything was long forgotten for the hour he was out there. Surfing was his way of clearing his head, forgetting all the bad things in his life and the job. It was always his favorite thing to do, and it was becoming her favorite thing too. Even though she had never been a morning person he still would bring his stubborn partner. She was getting better with each sunrise, and she was starting to understand herself what he felt when he was out on the ocean.

Today's surf was different though, it was a stress reliever because a few hours ago his world was flipped upside down in the worst of ways.

_"Alright guys… Now that this case is wrapped, who wants to go out for a drink? I'll buy this round." Sam said as he shut his computer shut. A long case about a string of bank robberies in LA had been going on for three days, and these agents had been working over time._

_"If you're buying then I am in." Callen said as he stood up grabbing his backpack._

_"Yeah I think I could go for a nice beer or two this evening. " Deeks said as he followed behind the two agents._

_"I'll drive you Deeks, you're apartments on my way home too." Callen said as he placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "I know that's normally Kensi's job, but I'll take care of you this time."_

_Deeks laughed and just smiled as they made their way to the car. Once they got to the bar Sam ordered a pitcher of beer._

_"Callen, I bet I can beat your ass at a game of darts. Marty Deeks has some solid dart playing days in his past, well Max does, but anyways." Deeks said as he poured himself a cup._

_"You're on." Callen said as Deeks handed him a cup. "Looser has to play Sam in the next round." _

_"You have yourself a deal Special Agent G. Callen." Deeks said as they made their way to the corner table located next to the board. Deeks set the pitcher down and walked over to the board to grab darts. While he walked away Sam noticed that Deek's bag was hanging over the barstool and there was a noise coming out of it. _

_"Hey Deeks, your bag is ringing." Sam said. And it was in that instant Deeks dropped the darts, and rushed over to the bag._

_"Deeks?" Callen asked inquisitively, unsure of what was going on. _

_"Deeks?" Sam said a second after Callen. Deeks didn't answer, rather kept looking through his bag._

_"Where the hell is it?!" Deeks said angered as he searched his bag. "It's huge ass SAT phone, why can't I find it."_

_"You have a SAT phone?" Sam said._

_"There it is!" Deeks said as he quickly answered the call._

_"Go for Deeks." He said and for some reason he felt his stomach drop._

_"How's this for communication?" and his world fell apart._

_He quickly shut the phone and looked at the guys. "That was an agent in distress call. Kensi's in trouble."_

_"How do you know that was Kensi?" Callen asked._

_"G. I would just trust him on this. I'm calling Nell and Eric. We are going back to OPS now."_

_"I'm calling Hetty." Deeks said as they left the bar._

_Once everyone was back at OPS they met upstairs. Hetty called Deeks into her office._

_"Mr. Deeks, how do you know she is in trouble?" Hetty asked._

_"A couple nights ago I got a call. She seemed nervous, said she was going to being going away for a couple days. I know the mission is classified so I didn't ask any questions. Then she told me if I ever received a phone call from her saying 'How's that for communication?' it is the equivalent to an agent in distress call, and she called while we were at the bar. I don't know anything more than that, she hasn't told me a damn thing. She said those guys had her six, you told me she wasn't in any more danger than we normally are. " Deeks said as his emotions started to over come him._

_"Detective. I promise I had no idea this was going to happen. The men over there are some of the best. Our job now is to rescue her safely. I need you up in ops with the team. I'll be there in a moment." Hetty said._

_"What are you no telling me? Hetty, what do you know?" Deeks said as he stood up._

_"I can tell you that I believe you unlike some of the team. I have to make a call. We will figure this out." Hetty said and she picked up her phone._

_Deeks walked back upstairs and joined the team in OPS._

_"Deeks, how do you know that was Kensi? Hetty would know if she were in trouble. Tell us what is going on." Callen asked frustrated, he always hated not being in the loop._

_"All I know is she is in trouble, Callen."_

_"It's okay Deeks. We know. We're going to get her back okay?" Sam said as he placed his hand over Deeks shoulder. "She's Kens, she'll be okay."_

_"I should have been the one having her back." Deeks said as Hetty walked into the room._

_"Eric I need to you input these coordinates. It's the last place her SAT Phone was activated."_

_Eric inputted the numbers on the screen, everyone had their eager eyes glued to it._

_"That's in the middle of the Registan Desert in Afghanistan Hetty." Eric said nervously._

_"Okay. I informed the RED Team over in Afghanistan. They are going to give us some intel and all we can do is wait at the moment."_

_Deeks didn't answer but walked out of ops, wondering what the hell was going on._

_"Mr. Hanna, keep an eye on him. The RED Team is gong to go over her case and inform me, we will make a plan once I get more information." Hetty said._

_"Hetty no offense but we should be on the next flight to Afghanistan." _

_"I know. But this is sensitive."_

_"OUR JOBS are always sensitive Hetty, this is KENSI. The last time one of us was taken, it was not pretty. He was messed up for months, and he's still recovering. If he has to go through this again but about her, this team just has been through a lot" Callen said._

_"I am very aware you two. But for now we wait."_

_Sam and Callen shook their heads as Hetty walked out of ops answering her phone._

_"I'm calling a seal buddy over there. We are going ourselves whether she likes it or not." Sam said._

_"I'm already finding a flight for you all. It won't be till 8 am though. " Eric said._

_"Sam, watch over Deeks. I 'm going to call some sources and see what I can come up with." Callen said as he left._

That all went down around 1 AM, and here he was at 6 am standing on the shoreline. He had yet to surf since she had left, but he couldn't sleep, he couldn't wait in OPS and stare blankly at her Desk, he couldn't be at her place, remnants of her were everywhere. All he could do was try and forget all this for just a while, just enough time to hopefully get some news.

He paddled out and for an hour he rode the waves with the fiercest power he had in him. He forgot how good it felt, and as he rode a wave in he saw Sam standing on the beach.

"What's up?" He asked as he walked out of the water.

"Pack a small bag. Eric has arranged a flight for us, I've used some seal connections to the base out there. We are going to fly out there in an hour. Meet at ops okay? We're going to go get her. This isn't a job for anybody but us." Sam said.

"I have one thing to do before we go but I will meet you at OPS."

Deeks quickly packed up his board and walked back to his apartment. He ran into his bedroom and went to the nightstand; he grabbed the file that had been there for two years.

He signed the dotted line and grabbed his go bag. Once he got to OPS and walked over to Hetty's desk, dropping the file for her to see.

"It's about time, Agent Deeks." She said as she handed him a badge.

Deeks just took the badge and walked away.

"Be safe you three." Were the last words he heard as he walked out OPS.

"So it's Agent Deeks now?" Callen asked.

"It's about time man." Sam said. "Now let's go get Kensi."

Deeks sheepishly smiled as he sat himself down in the back of the plane.

_ "I'm coming for you Fern."_ He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes, hoping she was going to be alive by the time they got to her.

* * *

**_Please feel free to leave a review on your way out, it means a lot :) _**


	3. Unanswered

_Not that much of an exciting chapter, but the story just needs to be laid out properly. But an eager and anxious Deeks is kind of fun to write. So I hope you can bear through this, some exciting things are coming I promise! Thanks for sticking with me :)_

_XO_  
_-Toucheblye_

* * *

The plane ride from LA to Kabul was the longest 16 hours he had ever endured. It wasn't the fact he was hot, sweaty, and uncomfortable in the back of a cargo plane, or that there was no stewardess to assist his every need, but it was 16 hours of pure dread.

"We will be landing at the base in Kabul in twenty minutes, someone will be there to pick you all up and take you here you need to go." The pilot said.

Deeks looked around, Callen and Sam were both asleep on the plane.

"Okay man, thank you." Deeks said in return as he tried to close his eyes and get some rest for the trip.

Deeks was awakened by Sam shaking him. "Deeks, wake up. We've landed in Kabul, my friend is here to take us to the base where Kensi and the others were stationed."

"Well I got some sleep." He replied with a slight chuckle.

The three agents grabbed their belongings and stepped off to the plane. Deeks looked around and saw the Humvee with a SEAL in front of it.

"Sam, brother it's been way to long." The SEAL said as he embraced the agent into a hug.

"I know man, way too long." Sam replied.

"I wish it were under different circumstances too." The SEAL said, the sincerity evident in his voice.

"Luke, I believe you have met him but this is my partner Special Agent G. Callen, and this is LAPD Detective Marty Deeks." Sam said as the Callen and Deeks stuck their hands out. "I'm sorry, it is now Special Agent Marty Deeks."

"Nice to see you again, Luke." Callen said as they shook hands

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Deeks said as he shook Luke's hand.

"I am going out on a limb here, but let me guess, Agent Blye is your partner Agent Deeks?"

"Uh, yeah. Kensi is my partner."

"Well I promise we are going to do everything in our power to bring her safely back to you. Now let's get going before the sun sets." Luke said as the agents piled into the car.

It was about a two hour drive from the base in Kabul to the satellite base where Kensi was staying.

"Alright you guys we are here. I am going to drop you off at the NCIS office here, word on the street there is a familiar face you guys know is on their way… He'll be here in the morning. There are some analysts and agents in there. There are dorms for you to sleep in too. I have to go on duty tonight, but I will see you all in the morning." Luke said.

The agents all said their thanks and made their way out of the vehicle.

"So this is where she's been for the past couple weeks. It's way nicer than the tents I ever stayed in while I was on deployment," Sam said. Deeks just shrugged his shoulders as he walked into the building.

He took in the scenery around him; at least she wasn't roughing it he thought to himself.

Once the three men were all inside, the man who was sitting at a computer looked up from the screen. "Can I help you three?"

"Yes you can. Special Agents Hanna." Sam said as he flashed his badge.

"Special Agent Callen." Callen said as he flashed badge.

"Special Agent Deeks." Deeks said as he followed in the others footsteps.

"Oh you are Blye's team." The man said as he stood up from his chair. "Hold on, I will be right back."

"Well that was weird." Callen said as he dropped his bag on the table.

Suddenly the computer man and a woman appeared from a room.

"Agents, I am a Rachel Harris. Why don't we go talk somewhere a bit more private." She said as she started to walk to a room in located towards the back.

"I didn't think this was your mission?" Rachel said as she shut the door behind Deeks.

"Ma'am Agent Blye is a part of this team- her rescue is our mission." Sam said.

"I can't agree more, but the case Agent Blye was working on is a highly classified one. Even I don't have a full detailed report." Rachel said.

Deeks sat back and he could feel the anger starting to fume in himself, he was tired of hearing how her mission was classified and not getting any closer to what she was working on. Nobody seemed to know.

"Well tell us what you do know then." Deeks said as he stepped closer to the table where they were all conversing over.

"I am going to assume you are her partner, Marty Deeks? She wouldn't stop talking about you. " Rachel said as she crossed her arms.

"I am her partner, but we need to know all that you know." Deeks said in a stern voice.

"I agree with Deeks, we are running a little blind here Rachel. " Callen said.

"I know she was brought in as a sniper for a highly classified mission. I didn't know she as coming until she reported for duty here. Next thing I know, Assistant Director Granger showed up and has been in and out of here the past couple weeks. Sabatino from the CIA is here, she said they were acquainted from some other mission last year. But he was working the case too. But ultimately I know they have been scouting the area for the past 4-5 weeks, and then she disappeared. We haven't heard from her in about 38 hours."

"Okay- so she was brought in as a sniper for a highly classified mission. I can see that, but what mission was of vital importance to bring Kensi over here, without us?" Callen said as he was processing this.

"G you're right. Something about this mission involves her, otherwise she would not have been sent over here alone. But what is it?" Sam asked as he looked over at Deeks. "Deeks, has she said anything to you the times you've talked to her?"

"Well I didn't know Sabatino was over here." Deeks said at first. "But no, she has not told me anything about the mission, other than she wasn't in any eminent danger that she knew of."

"Well, I know that Granger left to go stateside a few days ago. Sabatino was also with Blye when they went to survey the other night, and he hasn't checked in either. We have informed Assistant Director Granger, and he said he would take care of it. Granger told us to proceed with our cases, if she contacted us to contact him…. But we have received nothing. Even now, you all can't do much sine the sun is setting." Rachel said.

"And what does that mean?" Deeks asked.

"It means there isn't much we can do right now, we need to wait till the sun rises again. The enemy is out at night and it is more dangerous." Sam said as he placed his hand on Deek's shoulder.

"The sun rises at 6:02 tomorrow morning. " Rachel said. "There is a room with two beds all the way down at the end for you Agent Hanna and Callen. Deeks I will put you in Blye's room."

"Get some sleep guys, we'll start to piece this all together in the morning." Callen said as he grabbed his things and made his way down to his room. "Try and get some rest, Deeks. We are going to find her." Sam said as he grabbed his bags and followed behind Callen.

The only two people who remained in the room were Deeks and Rachel.

"She's more than just your partner, isn't she?" Rachel said. "She talked about you often."

"Uhm, yeah she's more than my partner I guess. She's my partner, but also my best friend." Deeks said as he grabbed his bag.

"I think you two are more than that." Rachel said. "I'll show you to her room."

Deeks just smiled and followed behind her.

"Here you are, hopefully we can get some more answers in the morning. Sleep well, Agent."

"You too." He said as he placed his bag down on the metal trunk. He took off his shoes and placed himself on the bed. He laid on his back and put his hands behind his head, how was he supposed to get any sleep. He looked up and saw a photo of them taped to the underside of the bottom bed.

"Nice to know you've been thinking of me Fern. Now what in the hell have you been up too?" He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes in some hope of getting some sleep tonight.

* * *

_I do my best with spelling/grammar, but alas I am only human! Please feel free to leave a review on your way out :) _


	4. Photos

**_Well, I apologize in the delay of posting this. I was on vacation in the bahamas all weekend and throughly enjoyed an internet free vacation. We are slowly starting to make sense of what is going on in the story, laying out all the details for this in my mind is easier to think than to write but I am doing my best. I hope you are enjoying this story so far, it is actually kind of fun to write. Enjoy! _**

**_xo_**  
**_-Toucheblye_**

* * *

_"You know Agent Blye, this would go over more smoothly if you told me what you know about NCIS." The familiar voice said in her ear._

_"I am not telling you anything." She said as she still couldn't see, the blindfold was still on her face. She could feel the scabs forming from the burns, doing the mental math between the hours she was cold, which she assumed were the evenings, and the stage of healing she figured her burns were at she estimated a rough forty eight hours. The burn of dehydration filled her mouth, her stomach felt like a bunch of knots all tied together. The starvation and dehydration were starting to take a toll, she could feel herself getting more and more weak. If she did try and escape, she wasn't even positive she could make it past the first set of guards._

_"Well you are still being moody. We will try again later, princess." The husky voice said as as he pressed a kiss to her temple. The anger boiled deeper within her, she was not his princess. Only one man could get away with calling her that pet name, and she was sure he was not the man she allowed. The feeling of facial hair made her angry too, she never liked it on any man, but one California native pulled it off. She heard the sound of the latch close, some peace awaited her for just a bit._

_"Where are you, Max?" She whispered softly to herself as she allowed one tear to fall. She wasn't sure how much more she could take._

* * *

There was a slight knock on the door. "Deeks wake up, I'm coming in." Sam said as he peered his head through the frame.

"I never went to sleep." Deeks said as he sat up on the bed.

"Here's some coffee, we are going to go through her things in here while Callen and Rachel look through some computer history." Sam said as he handed some coffee to Deeks.

"She doesn't have anything in here. I checked the trunk last night... It's just some clothes, her gun, badge and my LAPD sweatshirt. She's getting in trouble for taking that without my permission." Deeks said with a shrug.

" I am not even going to ask how she maneuvered that." Sam laughed as he opened the trunk. "A second set of eyes might not hurt either."

"What trouble did she get herself into Sam?" Deeks asked as Sam went through Kensi's belongings.

"She went into this blind, she had no idea. And you're right, nothing here I think-"

Suddenly Callen emerged into the room. "Guys we have a visitor, well two just come and see"

"Coming." Deeks said as him and Sam exited the room.

The agents made their way out of the small room and down to the meeting room where they met last night. Agent Harris wad already in there, along with another man who was all too familiar.

"Agent Hanna, nice to see you over here." Granger said as he turned around to face the agents. "And I hear it is Agent Deeks now, it is about time."

"We have questions." Sam replied sternly.

"I know you do, and I have some answers. I can assure you that some of the questions you have are ones I also attain, ones Hetty has not even answered for me." Granger said as he sat down in a chair.

"Well what do you know, we cannot seem to find any information out?" Deeks said as he sat down in a chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

Granger reached into his cargo pants and pulled out a small flash drive. "Agent Harris, can you put this onto the screen."

"Finally some answers." Callen said as he took a seat next to Deeks.

"The past 8 months there has been a task force here searching for a suspect that has been named the "White Ghost." A full team was brought over, but roughly 8 weeks ago, when Sabatino and his partners were getting close, the sniper was beheaded and Hetty then brought Agent Blye over. In our surveillance last weekend of a local bank a few miles away from here we did a search of the building. Our search revealed that just as we have been surveilling them, they have been watching us. All of these photos of Sabatino, myself, and some other team members were found. But, there was also a lone file, the lone file was all of Agent Blye." Granger said as he opened touched the screen and pulled a file out. Deeks held his breath, there were hundreds of photos of Kensi.

"Are those all, Kensi?" Callen asked.

"Yes Agent Callen, these are all photos of Agent Blye." Granger said as he put some of the photos on to the screen. "Most of these are from the past couple weeks, various places and such. But I was looking at the entire set of photos the plane ride over here, and some of these are also from around LA."

Granger pulled one of Kensi walking down a flight of stairs, crossing the street, and getting into the SRX.

"That's... that is my apartment complex." Deeks stammered. "Who has been watching her? and why have they been watching her?"

"What does Kensi in LA have to do with a local threat over here?" Sam asked.

"Agent Deeks, I honestly cannot answer those questions. And Agent Hanna I cannot answer that either, I do know the White Ghost is assumed to be an American with ties to the Taliban over here. His connections to the Taliban are why he is over here, but what Kensi has to do with him still remains a mystery." Granger answered.

"What does Hetty know?" Callen asked. "It appears to me that Kensi has some kind of past or connection this 'White Ghost.'".

"I am not sure what Hetty knows. I , like you, am thinking Kensi has some history with the suspect. It would explain the apparent obsession he has with her. Some of these photos are older."

In the corner of the screen Deeks saw a photo and walked up to the screen expanding it.

"This photo. We went out for Thai food, she hated that place. But it is almost a year and half old. We went back to my place after, and she made me watch Titanic for the tenth time. I guess what I am saying, some of these are _old. She has been being watched for almost a year it looks like." _Deeks said as he sat back down.

"She has, that case was from right before Christmas 2012." Callen said as he looked at a photo of Kensi with a suspect.

"I am going to take you three to the last place Agent Blye was seen and then we are coming back here to video conference Hetty. I am even looking for some answers from her." Granger said as he slipped on his helmet and exited the room.

"You ok, Deeks?" Sam asked as he looked down at Deeks. Deeks had worry and distress all over his face, this obviously was a personal case for Kensi.

"Yeah, we just need some answers." Deeks replied as he slid on his helmet and followed behind Granger. "Who would be spending _all that time _watching her? None of this makes sense.

"Callen we need to find her. She's in serious danger, I can sense it." Sam said as he slid on his helmet.

"We do, and we need some answers. Let's go have a look." Callen said as he followed the rest of the team.

* * *

_The latch opened and she felt the warm air swoosh in. It must be late morning to midday now, she still couldn't be sure. She heard the sound of metal clanging and then a slight bang, she could feel his body heat radiating next to her. He had positioned himself seated in a chair right next to her._

_"I am sitting next to you and I won't leave until I get some answers, okay honey?" The figured said and she could hear the slight twang in his voice and the smile as he spoke._

_And it was in that instance it clicked who the figure sitting next to her was. Through the huskiness of the voice came a small bit of southern twang. She always hated it when he used to call her that, and now she hated that pet name ten times more._

_"Kensi, Kensi, are you ever going to learn?" He asked as he lightly placed his hand on her shoulder._

_"Two can play this game, Jack." She answered: now her true test began._

* * *

_**Feel free to leave a review on your way out! :-)**_


End file.
